twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Achievement Awards
__NoTOC__ To get one of the awards, post what award you're eligible for here but make sure to start a new section at the bottom of the page and sign your post with ~~~~ so we can give you your award! Example: I made 100 edits -- I should get the Play Ball award. -- Danny (talk) 23:49, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Tell us what award you should get! Please follow these rules when requesting an award. The purpose of these rules are to insure that you get the awards that we both want you to have. Please leave your post at the bottom of the page so it will be found easily. Please sign your post with the following ~~~~ so we can find your page and give you the award! When posting for the Friendship Award, please have the person you invited leave a message below yours saying that you did indeed invite them. Thank you and I cant wait to give you guys your awards!!! (talk) 00:54, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Since you guys all have nominations, I thought I'd change the way it works, now you can nominate yourself or one of your friends! So let me know who all deserves awards! Sena 01:10, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I've noticed a few people asking how they can help out around the wiki. One way would be to edit 'stub' pages. These are basically pages that are short on information, need some pictures, or just a little clean up. There is a list available here and you can also add the 'stub' tag to any page you notice that could use a little help, that way it will show up on the list for others to help with. And, congratulations to everyone who has received a badge, you're all doing such a great job, and it's awesome to see how many people want to come out and help with the wiki! Keep up the great work! Sena 06:22, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Below this line Can everyone start a new comment each time they want a new award, and post below this line? This page is getting messy and it's kinda hard for me to see who's ready for what. Thanks guys!! Dont forget to sign your name, so we know who to give the award to! thank you guys! JIMMY He's not gotten his awards for making his edits yet so i'm posting his name on here. Jimmy10101997 ♥Luna♥ another bella project... CLF17 sorry, i can't help but post someone if they don't have the awards they deserve yet... ♥Luna♥ FIRST HUNT AND CREATING NEW LIFE AWARD I made my 50 edits and also added the pages Dreamcatcher, James and Victoria, Vanessa Wolfe. Mariimet 12:30, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I made 50 edits I should get the First Hunt award vampire Mallory Black 04:37, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I made 50 edits I should get my First Hunt Award.Roseleen 00:39, May 16, 2010 (UTC) BP Rosieshe's reached her 50th. ♥Luna♥ R Rrppx3 me again, i can't help it! they deserve these awards! ♥Luna♥ boo TOB 25 edits. ♥Luna♥ Xean Could I please have the edit awards? Sena 16:37, April 13, 2010 (UTC) S7S S7S 100 edits ♥Luna♥ Teamrpattz ewwo! he can get his first two editing ones i think... ♥Luna♥ I need the Awaken award -Cailin edits hey K.man i have managed to get 250 edits could i please have my award?? ☆ ErinL98 ☆ 11:35, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Beautiful page award I came to ask for this award since I made my page full, with some info and photos of myself thx LudoVdt 12:09, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Also I deserve my 25 and 50 edits awards, I already have 70 edits as of now thx (I'd like to be the Vampire side), I already made a Award Section at the bottom of my page. THX LudoVdt 12:19, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi, just thought I post a message saying I have done what is required for the Beautiful Page Award. Also, I invited pur3pk0wnage to join the Twilight Saga Wikia, so thought I'd get credit for that. Edwardshrules P Pennyjo first edits. ♥Luna♥ 25 Maria delarosa ♥Luna♥ hello im Adani23 09:12, April 20, 2010 (UTC) and i would like my 25 edit award please i would like the vampire one please. Adani23 09:12, April 20, 2010 (UTC) TOB TOB 50 ♥Luna♥ I got it User: Nessanae 20:57, April 14, 2010 (UTC)I got 25 so i should get the awaking award right???? Nessanae 20:57, April 14, 2010 (UTC)Nessanae BU Jasperhale i did all the stuff for the beautiful user page award signed jasperhale http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/user:jasperhale i did everything you need to do for the teachers pet award signed jasperhale Teacher's Pet Award I cleaned up some mistakes on a few pages, so I think I should be able to get the award by now. Thank you LudoVdt 17:27, April 15, 2010 (UTC) my friend helped make many mistakes less visable to others. Adani23 09:33, April 20, 2010 (UTC) it would be greatly appreciated if she could get a teachers pet award 100 edits Srr to bother you again but I just got to 100 edits =) LudoVdt 17:57, April 15, 2010 (UTC) 50 CrazyGirl3820 50th ♥Luna♥ 25 Jamiegirl3000 25th edit. ♥Luna♥ 25 Jefereycullen14 ♥Luna♥ 50 Edits Hello i have made 50 edits thanks :D x--Twilight-mad123 21:53, April 15, 2010 (UTC) C Hey, can i have the awken award please. (wolf) thanks!! Chickie 13:51, April 16, 2010 JF i think i should get the most obsessed jacob fan, because my flair on facebook is all team jacob, and 99 percent of my vids on youtube are team jacob!! my user name for youtube is jacobswolfgirl TLG/AV TLG/VA 250 ♥Luna♥ Beautiful User Page Hi I think I deserve the Beautiful User Page award badge because I talk about myself and I have links and pictures.Mr Z 22:30, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Mr_Z Hi. I got 25 edits. I got 50 edits. I got 100 edits. Create New Life Hi I created and worked on the pages Eclipse Quotes and Breaking Dawn Quotes I think I earned the Create New Life badge Mr Z 03:15, April 17, 2010 (UTC)Mr_Z Awaken I got my 25 edits I should get the awaken badge (vampire please)Mr Z 16:25, April 17, 2010 (UTC)Mr_Z Friendship Badge I invited my friend (and brother) skyjohnston so I should get a flower for my friendship boquet (I hope I spelled that right) He will probably leave a message in a few minutes because he is on the Wiki right now Mr Z 16:30, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Mr_Z Verification I am skyjohnston and Mr_Z did invite me. TR TR 25th ♥Luna♥ P she's ba-ack!!!!!! EvalinaEclipse101 25th edit ♥Luna♥ R Roseleen 25th edit ♥Luna♥ First Hunt I got my 50 edits and I'm tired of being a thirsty new born I wanna go on my First Hunt! Mr Z 20:38, April 19, 2010 (UTC)Mr_Z N E R O 25th ♥Luna♥ 25th edit!!! Damonfan22 yaya! ♥Luna♥ most obsessive twilight fan. i think that LunaBella should get the most obsessive twilight fan. team jacob for life!!! 16:46, April 20, 2010 (UTC) hey i have made my 25 edits and i would like to get the wolfpack award, since i am a member of team jacob Play Ball Heyy, I've made over 100 edits.. Can I please have my Play Ball(wolves) award?? TwihardFanatic18 23:03, April 20, 2010 (UTC) 500 500 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100402030538/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] 50 hey i have made fifty edits! i dont know what award that is, but can i have the werewolf version? team jacob for life!!! 16:42, April 22, 2010 (UTC) 60 edits award?? is there an award for almost 60 edits? User: damonfan22 17:57, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry but no. It goes 25, 50, 100, 250, 500, 1000 and then 1500. (talk) 17:59, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Nominate User:Teamedward4eva User:Teamedward4eva They have 27 edits so should get their first edit badge, and I'm thinking they'd like the vampire version :) Sena 16:00, April 23, 2010 (UTC) User:LunaBella She needs the friendship award, she has brought many people to the wiki and also helps folks once they're here. That'll get her the completed Saga award which means she can get the rest of her edit awards. Sena 20:31, April 23, 2010 (UTC) New Comer: Naruto The Hedgehog first 25! ♥Luna♥ Edited I've edited 26 things on Twilight wiki. LilNess 13:36, April 24, 2010 (UTC) 50 !!!!!!! ^^ I got 50 edits yays <(^.^<) the First hunt can i have a vamprie Naruto the hedgehog 03:52, April 25, 2010 (UTC) K Khruler 25th! yaya! ♥Luna♥ 50 Can I have a first phase badge please, I did 50 edits. NghiaHoang 21:23, April 26, 2010 (UTC)NghiaHoang 25 User: twilightfan100001 has made their 25 edits, and i dont know which version they want. 16:08, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Can you please double check the persons name, I cannot find them. (talk) 18:24, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Awards, por favor? I've made my 250 and 500 edits. I've also created two pages: Seattle, Beth Crowley, and for good measure, Eclipse (trailer 2). LuckyTimothy 17:02, April 28, 2010 (UTC) page edits I made 34 edits, I think I have a beautiful user page and did a lot of correcting spelling errors. So I think that are the Awaken (Vampire), Beautiful User Page Award '''and '''Teacher's Pet Award? PaigeandHenry 20:25, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Hello I'm Crescent moon and i've done 25 edits and i'm on Team Edward! 100 edits hey can i have the play ball award? werewolf version please! 20:31, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Im elligible for the 50 edit award. I got seventy, but the closest is 50Tolas of Brand 16:54, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Im elligible for the 25 and the 50 edit award I would like the Vampire awards in those please, thank you very much people who made this site it is wonderful!! Adani23 06:11, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Awards Hi i done more than 100 edits ! and wants te Play ball awards Crescent moon 09:42, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Riley - TP award I cleaned up Riley's page because there was a few spelling errors and i added a few pictures. I think i need the teachers pet award XD --Twilight-mad123 19:18, May 5, 2010 (UTC) I have made a hundred and one edits and i would like the vampire award :D --Twilight-mad123 16:11, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I decorated my user page Awarding time hi guys i done more than 250 edits and i want the "Golden eyes" award Crescent moon 08:01, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Still waiting for my award...where is it? Crescent moon 05:09, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I have gotten over 50 and 100 edits. I would like both awards (Vampire) ones if possible please!!! Thank you!!! LilNess 16:09, May 16, 2010 (UTC) User page award Have I decorated my user page enough? If so may I have the beutiful user page award. Can you give it to Superzomo Still waiting for my 50 and 100 edits, award. I also created 2 new pages Twilight series gear, and New Moon dolls. For the 50 and 100 awards I'd like both Vampire awards thanks. EWOEWOEWO! AliceIsKewl reached her 25th ♥Luna♥